random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Myst3ryM4n
Myst3ryM4n (or Mystery Man) is a newcomer to RFF. He goes by MM. However, due to his new nature, as well as completely different opponents, he's been down on luck... but that won't stop him from having fun! He is known for being a Keyblade Master, having trained with many other famous Keyblade Masters, and even the 7 Guardians of light themselves! Sora, Roxas, Riku, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Mickey. Sora, Roxas and Aqua are close to him. *He met them all in a different order than what was listed which will be told in the backstory. Backstory First Page=MM's backstory begins all the way back, way before he and all the mentors were born! A young teen was seen falling in a dark place, but it was a slow descent. The teen was in The Dive to the Heart. In there, the young teen woke up found himself having to choose which union to follow. After a bit of thinking, he chose the bear union named Ursus. And from there, there was a long adventure of him being a keyblade wielder, defeating Heartless and saving worlds from the darkness. The teen found himself in the Dwarf Woodlands, helping out the seven dwarves; In Wonderland, helping Alice find the White Rabbit, helping Aladdin find a red bandit that stole Abu from him, etc. He occasionally met with his union leader of Ursus, Aced, as well as Unicornis leader, Ira, to discuss anything important issues, and/or he went to the others, Invi, Gula and Ava, to simply chat. That teen was the father of MM. MM's father had fought tons of heartless that had arose from the darkness within many's hearts. Then one day, MM fell in love with a marvelous woman (DON't KICK ME PLZ ;3;). He, fearing nothing as he faced some of the worst monsters ever conceived-one of them was a giant purple behemoth, another a giant living armor with no limbs and a giant spider- he went up to her and asked her out. To his delight, she actually accepted with no objection! But there was a problem.... With that, the delighted young man and woman were in a loving relationship with each other for quite some time. (will be changed more later) |-|Second Page= ... |-|Third Page=(WIP) Weapon Unlike all the other RFF Fighters, MM only carries one weapon: Dual-wield Keyblades The names of the Keyblades are: Oblivion (Left hand) Unlike one of his favorite mentors, Roxas, MM wields the Oblivion Keyblade in his left hand This is the Ultima Weapon, the keyblade above all the others, save for the χ-blade Magic Although MM isn't the only one who can do magic, he's able to cast a whole variety: *Fire (Fira/Firaga/Firagon are the upgrades) **Flare - casts a fiery blast on the opponent (unlocked at Fira) **Mega Flare - 3x the damage of the above (Unlocked at Firaga) **Cannon blast - casts a giant fireball that deals 5x the damage of Flare (Unlocked at Firagon) *Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga/Blizzagon **Winter Storm - casts a huge amount of snow and ice, dealing HUGE amount of damage to the opponent (Blizzaga) **Frozone stream - learned from Frozone himself, casts ice streams like frozone did in The Incredibles (Blizzagon) *Thunder **Storm - the non-blizzard equivalent, where instead of snow and ice, there are lots of thunder clouds **Electric Stream - the thunder equivalent of Frozone Stream, where streams of lightning are shot out The following are magic spells that only MM can cast, due to his keyblades *Cure - heals a certain amount of HP **Curage - a certain percentage of HP is regained depending on the damage *Gravity - casts a dark energy sphere (being very dense in gravity) on the opponent *Stop - stops time for allotted amount of seconds *Aero - casts a protective air force around the caster LV = Level Each Level increases the intensity of each magic spell (Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, Gravity increases in damage, until they are upgraded to the next tier) Magic tiers *-a, -aga and -agon are the tiers of magic. With each tier, more magic abilities are unlocked and more damage is dealt Abilities Thanks to his keyblades, he has many abilities, most of them learnt from his mentors. Many, especially in his Lingering Sentiment form, are based off of Terra's attacks: Terra=These are the abilities learnt from Terra/Lingering Will *Aerial Sweep *ElectroCogs *Ultima Cannon |-|Sora/Default=these are the abilities learnt either from Sora or are learnt automatically be default *Berserk Charge *Combo Boost *Damage Drive * * * * *Sonic Blade *Sonic Drive Drive Forms Like Sora, MM is able to transform into powerful forms. Final Form The very first form that MM summoned. It is the ultimate form, at least for Sora. In this form, Sora and MM are walking weapons. They are able to swing their keyblades at a monumentally fast speed, deal a lot of damage to their opponents and enemies, as well as perform stunning magic stunts. Lingering Sentiment Not so much as a One-Winged Angel form for MM Summons MM is also able to summon anyone or anything to help him, but he usually doesn't due to how strong his keyblades are. When he actually summons something, it will be recorded here. ******WIP Category:Random Forum Fight Players